In fastening rails with fastening apparatus employing springs or other metal means, dog or screws spikes or bolts and nuts have conventionally been used. With such rail fastening apparatus, it has been necessary to regularly watch for loosening resulting from the vertical and transverse motion of the rails as caused by the load by rolling stock. It has also been necessary to oil the dog or screw spikes or bolts and nuts at some months' intervals to prevent their rusting or clogging with splashed mud. All this has necessitated an enormous amount of time and labor in the maintenance of railroad tracks.
This invention has obviated the aforementioned shortcomings, as described hereunder by reference to the accompanying drawings.